


Petty Revenge {part i}

by Alula_Astro



Series: Petty Revenge [1]
Category: Cardinal (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Lise Dleorme, F/M, Gay Ash Kular, Lise and Ash are gay best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: Detective Sergeant Malcome Musgrave is salty that Detective Lise Delorme spread the word that he was investigating Detective John Cardinal and he wants to get Lise for it. What he doesn't know is that John, Lise and their fellow ABPD homicide detectives are very close. Ash and Ian won't let Musgrave get away with this.
Relationships: John Cardinal/Lise Delorme
Series: Petty Revenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899529





	Petty Revenge {part i}

"He's not going to leave his wife for you." Musgrave says as a last ditch attempt at getting to Lise.

Lise rolls her eyes and walks into the station. She puts her bag down next to her chair and John comes out of the kitchen carrying a coffee. "Hello." 

"Hi." 

He puts the coffee down on his desk and walks around to Lise's to give her a kiss.

"How was the interview?" 

"I won't get it."

"Why?" 

"Apparently Musgrave is friends with one of the guys on the selection committee." 

“I knew the man was low but I had no idea how low he was.”

“He’s also severely malinformed.”

“What?”

“He said to me, and I quote ‘he’s not going to leave his wife for you’.”

John bursts out laughing. “I thought that everyone knew that that was exactly what I did.”

“Clearly not.”

“Lise, guess who was in the parking lot trash talking you.” Ash Kumar says.

“Hmmm… Was it DS Musgrave by any chance?”

“How did you guess?”

“Well he just cornered me to tell me that I won’t be getting NIS and that John wouldn’t leave Catherine for me.”

“How does he not know? It was the most exciting thing to happen around here in six months.”

“He was too full of rage at Lise for telling him to take his investigation and stuff it up his arse.” Ian says.

“I think he’s more cross at the fact that I made his investigation known and that he lost a couple of friends over it.”

“The man has friends?” Ian aks.

“Not any more.” Ash answers. They all laugh. “I think some petty revenge is in order.” He says, smirking.

“Definitely.” Ian replies.

“I have a friend in lock up that should be able to tell me where he got the files.” John says.

“Great. Lise what’s Musgrave like to work with?”

“A pain. He was misogynistic and used far too many hunting analogies. He also owned a couple of riffles.”

“So we thinking he’s a hunter?" John asks.

"Yes." Lise answers

"If we can find out who he hunts with and we might be able to get something out of them."

They all nod.

“What are you all plotting?” Noelle Dyason asks.

“Petty revenge.” Lise says.

“On who?”

“Everyone’s favorite short, ginger DS.”

“Need any help?”

“I think we’ve got it covered.” Ian says.

“Good. Just don’t let it get in the way of the Red case.”


End file.
